Just One Beat
by Otomelovesyou
Summary: (Various! Fairytail Charaters x Reader) A romantic new adventure with Lucy's cousin!
1. Letter

Letter

*Lucy's POV*

I was walking happily in the streets of Fiore, getting back in my apartment after finishing a job with Natsu and Happy. Everything went back to normal after the Grand Magic Tournament. We got our guild back and also our reputation back…

I arrived at my apartment and opened the door, when suddenly a letter landed in my feet. I took the letter and opened it. Inside the letter it says….

Dear Lucy Nee-chan,

Hi Lucy-nee-chan. It's (y/n) (l/n), your little cousin. How are you? I've missed you so much. It's been 7 years since I last saw you. But let's leave the greetings for now and let me get to the point. I asked my parents a week ago if I could join the guild that you were in and guess what, they said yes. I'm so glad that I can join your guild nee-chan. I will be living in this household called "Fairyhills" starting tomorrow. Oh! I forgot to mention that I will be arriving tomorrow to join the guild and I want to ask you if you can come with me and keep me company. I will be in your apartment first thing tomorrow after I arrive. So then, I will see you tomorrow, nee-chan.

Sincerely yours,

I finished reading the letter. 'Oh, my little cousin is joining Fairytail', I thought while smiling. "Huh? My little cousin…joining F-fairytail…..W-w-w-w-WHAT?!" I screamed. I quickly run outside my apartment to go to the guild, to tell everyone the wonderful news that I just received.

As I run quickly towards the guild, I suddenly got a feeling that having (y/n) joining the guild will be a start of a new adventure for us.

*(Y/n) POV*

I looked at the scenery outside the window of my family's carriage. Thinking what will happen to my life after I've joined the guild.

"Lady (y/n), is everything alright?" my butler said. "Oh? Yeah… everything is alright", I said with a smile. I looked outside the window again, slowly dozing off at the beautiful scenery passing by.


	2. Announcement

Announcement

*Natsu's POV"

I was sitting in a chair at the guild, eating different kinds of food in the table. I was eating while watching the guild members fight, again. Juvia was chasing Gray, Levy is arguing with Gajeel and the others are just fighting, like what I said. And then….BAM! The two big doors flew open as Lucy run inside with a smile in her face. 'Hmmmmmm…..I wonder what happened to make her so much happy', I thought while I eat the last piece of food in the table. After that, I saw Lucy talking to Mirajane and the other girls who belong to the guild. And, then I saw her took something out in her bag and gave it to the girls. A moment has passed by and I saw that the girls were smiling. 'I want to know what's happening', I thought to myself as I walked towards Lucy and the others.

*No one's Pov*

"Mirajane, I have good news", Lucy said, smiling. "What is it", Mirajane asked. The girls that belongs to the guild like Erza, Levy, Wendy etc. started talking to her, asking why she is so happy. Lucy smiled once more and then took the letter out of her bag and gave it to the girls. The girls gladly took it and started reading the letter, a smile forming in their faces. After they are done reading the letter they started saying things like, "What should we do", "Let's throw a welcoming party", "What time do you think she will arrived tomorrow?" and etc. They were still smiling until it was interrupted by Natsu snatching the letter away from Erza, who is holding the letter in her hands.

Natsu read the letter loudly, making everyone stop fighting as they turned their attention to Natsu. Lucy tried to carefully snatch the letter back, not wanting the letter to be ripped apart. Natsu finally gave Lucy back the letter and said, "Everyone, listen. Let's throw a welcome party to Lucy's cousin tomorrow for being a new member of Fairytail". Everybody in the guild agreed especially Master Makarov.

Lucy's smiled again and added, "Everyone, if we really want to do a welcome party I think we should start preparing now. So….let's start". The members then started preparing after that.

*(Y/n) POV*

I was reading a book about magic, while quietly sitting in the comfy sit. The Carriage I was in is still on the way to the guild. I put my book down and started looking at the scenery again, still being watched by my butler, who is sitting across from me.


	3. The New Member

The New Member

*(Y/n) POV*

I finally arrived at Fiore using my carriage. I stepped outside my carriage and said, "I'm just going to walk to Lucy nee-chan's apartment here. You guys, should go and dropped my things in Fairyhills", I said to my butler and the others. "Alright, Ms. (y/n). Take care, watch out for strangers", my butler said. "I will", I said and walked towards my destination, Lucy nee-chan's apartment.

*Time Skip* *(Y/n)'s POV*

I finally saw Lucy nee-chan's apartment. As I got closer, I could see a figure running towards me while waving their hands in the air. As the figure got closer, I finally saw the figure clearly and the figure belongs to Lucy nee-chan. Lucy nee-chan finally reached me and she hugged me tight that I couldn't breathe. "L-Lucy nee-chan… can't b-breathe", I stuttered due to lack of air, "Y-you're s-suffocating me". Lucy nee-chan let go of me and she said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I really miss you". "Me too", I said as I hugged her back. "Look at how you've grown… You've became so tall, pretty, you figure is perfect and you are the same age as me", she said. "I know right, Lucy nee-chan", I said. "First, before we go sign you up to become a Fairytail member, I will tour you around the town. After that we will go back straight to the guild. Ok?", She asked. "Alright, I agree Lucy nee-chan", I said. "Please, don't call me nee-chan. We're in the same age now so just call me Lucy", she said. "Alright", I replied as I gave her a smile.

Lucy gave me a tour all around the town. She showed me some fantastic places that I would never thought I could go. After that, the two of us went to the guild. As we got closer, I got a feeling that something is going to happen. Lucy and I stand side by side in front of the door. "Ummm… (y/n) would you please close your eyes?", Lucy said. I closed my eyes and also put my hands to cover my face. Lucy opened the door of the guild and noises could be heard in the background. "(Y/n), you could open your eyes now", Lucy said. I opened my eyes and I was surprised at what I saw. Fairytails' guild members were in front of me and then all of a sudden they all said 'welcome' in unison. Two girls who had the same white hair, a girl with long and short hair, walk towards me and gave me a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "(Y/n), welcome to Fairytail", they both said. After that, I hid behind Lucy's back. Lucy looked at me and she had a questioned look on her face, but seconds later it seems like she finally remembered something that she'd forgotten for a long time. "Oh, I forgot that (y/n) is shy around people. So everybody can start doing their own business and start the party for her", she said, "And don't forget to introduce yourselves to her later". The guild members then went everywhere and started the party. Singing and people talking filled the room and Lucy and I went to where the master is. Minutes later, we finally found Master Makarov and he was sitting in the bar counter and was drinking beer. "Master, my cousin is here and she wants to join Fairytail", Lucy said. Master Makarov looked at me and his eyes widen when he saw me. "(Y/n), you are now an official member of Fairytail. Mirajane, please give her the stamp", Master Makarov said. The girl who has long white hair earlier nodded at Master Makarov and went to get the so called stamp. Moments later she finally came back and gave me a stamp that proves that I'm an official member. The stamp is located in my right hand. Lucy introduced the girl with long white hair, whose name is Mirajane to me and the two of us became friends. After that, Lucy dragged me to where her friends are to make me be friends with them. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was staring at me.


	4. New Friends

New Friends

*Master Makarov's POV*

I looked at the girl that just joined our guild. '(Y/n) (L/n)', I thought as I took a sip on my beer, 'Does she know who she really is?". I took another sip on my beer and looked around. "No one should know who she really are and what kind of powers she had", I whispered to myself, "Or she will be in grave danger". "Mirajane, tell (y/n) that I have something to talk to her once the party is done", I said. "Alright, Master. I'll tell her later about it", Mirajane said.

*Laxus's POV*

I placed my arms at the railings of the balcony on the second floor. I was staring at the girl who just joined the guild since she entered the room. "Laxus, what are you staring at?", Freed said as Bickslow and Evergreen followed him to stand beside me. "I-I wasn't staring at anybody", I said. "Ok, but don't you think Lucy's cousin, (y/n), is really cute and pretty", Freed said. "And also she is so hot", Bickslow added. "I should introduce myself to her later", Evergreen said. I went back and stared at the new girl again as I muttered, "(Y/n)… what a pretty name… the two of them are right at what they said she is really pretty, cute and hot".

*(Y/n)'s POV*

I was hiding behind Lucy as she dragged me to her friends. I looked around the room and so the members drinking beer, talking to each other and fighting. I was frightened at what I saw and trembled. After a few moments, Lucy and I are now in front of her friends. "Hello everybody, this is my cousin (y/n)", Lucy said. I heard her friends greet me and I waved at them as a reply. I looked at them and said, "I'm (Y/n)". "I'm Erza", the girl with long scarlet hair said. "I'm Wendy and this is Carla", a blue haired girl said as she pointed at the white cat beside her. "I'm Natsu and this is my friend Happy", the boy with spiky pink hair said with a blue cat beside him. "Aie, Natsu I can introduce myself", Happy said. I stared at the blue cat and shout, "Did that cat just speak?!". "Yes, he did", Carla said. "(Y/n), calm down. These cats are Exceeds and they can talk and fly", Lucy explained as she patted my back. I calmed down after that and noticed a naked man beside Erza. I blushed and looked away at the naked man. "Why isn't he wearing any clothes", I said. Lucy looked at me and looked at the man beside Erza and said, "Gray why aren't you wearing your clothes. Put some clothes now (y/n) is feeling uncomfortable about you being naked". The guy, who had black spiky hair named Gray, went away and put some clothes on. "(Y/n) you're staying at Fairy Hills, right?", Erza said. "Yes", I answered as I nodded at the same time. "Ok, well I just want to tell you that Wendy and I are also staying at that place so feel free to ask us if you need anything", Erza said. After that, we talked, getting to know each other. "What kind of magic you use?", I asked them. "I am a Sky dragon slayer so I used the Sky dragon's magic", Wendy said. "I'm also a dragon slayer and I used Fire", Natsu said. "I'm an Ice mage", Gray said. "I used Requip magic", Erza said. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and she explained what she does. "Requip magic is a kind of magic where you change your outfit, weapons and abilities. For example, like this", Erza said as she change into a bunny outfit. I looked at her with amazement and smiled as I clapped both of my hands. "What about you (y/n)? What kind of magic do you used?", Lucy asked. All of them stared at me waiting for my response and I averted their gaze and sweat a little. "Actually it's nothing special. I used water magic", I said as I showed them my magic by making water appear on my hands. "So you have the same kind of power as Juvia", Lucy said, "Speaking of Juvia, where is she anyway?", Lucy added. "I'm here", the girl with blue hair named Juvia said as she popped out of nowhere. "Oh, you have the same power as me. So can you dissolve your body into water like me", Juvia said as her body turned to water. "Sorry but I couldn't do that yet. I'm just a beginner, but I think I can do that if I can be an expert like you", I said as I gave her one of my beautiful smiles. "Lucy, can you tell me where the washroom is", I added. "I'll show you where it is. Just follow me", she said. The two of us then went to where the washroom is.

*Natsu's POV*

I blushed at how (y/n) smiled. She looked really pretty than the first time I saw her. 'I should hang out with her and asked her to do jobs with us', I thought as I looked at her once again. And then, I took a glance at Gray and glared at him because he also blushed at what we saw. Gray looked back at me and glared. We glared at each other and I thought, 'She is mine, you bastard. Touch her and I'll kill you'.

*Gray's POV*

(Y/n) smiled and I found myself blush at what I saw. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I looked at Natsu who was glaring at me which I glared back at him and thought, 'It couldn't be… she's mine you bastard I saw her first. Touch her and I'll kill you'.

*(Y/n)'s POV*

Lucy and I were now in front of the washroom. "(Y/n), I'll wait for you here", Lucy said. I nodded at her and opened the door. Once I was inside, my (h/c) bangs covered my face and I bit my lip. I still held the door's doorknob in my hand while my other hand formed into a fist. "I'm sorry Lucy and everyone, but I can't tell you the truth. I promise my parents that I won't tell anyone about it. I'm really sorry", I whispered to myself.


	5. Secret

Secret

*Lucy's POV*

'(Y/n) is taking too long in there", I thought. I knock on the washroom's door a couple of times, but no one was answering. "(Y/n), is there something wrong?", I asked. "Nothing's wrong. I'll be out in a second", she said. And then, the door to the washroom opened. (Y/n) smiled and said, "I'm so sorry. I took so long". "It's ok. But I think we should go and hang out with the others", I said. (Y/n) nodded and we both walked together to Natsu and the others. When the two of us arrived where Natsu and the others are, I saw Mirajane walking towards us. "Hello, Mirajane", I said. "Hi, Lucy", she replied back. "(Y/n), Master Makarov wants to talk to you", Mirajane said. (Y/n) looked at me and I nodded. And then, Mirajane took (Y/n) to Master Makarov's office.

"I'm just going somewhere", I said as I run off to the direction where Mirajane and (Y/n) went. The others looked at me and I heard them say, "She's going to follow them". I followed the two of them quietly and secretly. Mirajane opened the door of the office for (Y/n) and after that, she bowed her head and left. After she left, I quickly went to the door and I opened a little. Allowing me to see and hear what's going on inside. I took a peek and heard Master Makarov speaking.

"(Y/n), can I ask what is your reason for joining Fairytail?", Master Makarov asked. "My reason is simple. I joined Fairytail because I want to make friends and I just really want to join the guild no matter what", (Y/n) said. "Is that it? I know you're hiding something", Master Makarov said. "I'm not hiding anyth-", (Y/n) said but she was cut off by Master Makarov slamming his fist on his office table. "(Y/n) (L/n)! I know who you really are, you don't have anything to hide from me", Master Makarov said. 'What does he mean that he knows my cousin", I thought as stared at the two of them. "(Y/n)… I know you are the most powerful mage in the whole wide world. You know how to use all the powers that is known and unknown that exists. You can use good or evil, mystical or legendary and anything. You can also create new magic, open other worlds and also you've met dragons and many other things", he finished saying. I gasped at what I heard and I accidentally pushed the door wide open, revealing me as I face planted on the floor. (Y/n) and Master Makarov looked at me in pure shocked when I looked up at them.

*(Y/n)'s POV*

I looked at Lucy in pure shocked. I put a hand in my mouth and my (h/c) bangs covered my eyes. I can feel tears coming down on my face. Lucy looked at me and then she stand up. She went over towards me and then she wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me and patted my head. A few moments have passed and I finally calmed down. I looked at both of them and said, "I'm so sorry for not telling you what I really came here for". "It's ok", Lucy said, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry Master and (Y/n) for eavesdropping on your conversation. I'm really sorry, please forgive me", Lucy added. "It's alright. I know that (Y/n) is going to tell you all about it anyway", Master Makarov said, "How about tell us what is really going on?". I looked at the both of them and looked at the door. Lucy looked also at the door and quickly closed it. After that, I then began to tell them everything.

"I know that I'm the world's most powerful mage and I can do everything. I know all that's been happening and I'm really grateful to be this person. But… I know that these powers can lead me and my family to grave danger. I've been targeted by many bad people to join their guilds and they just want to use my magic to do something evil. My family doesn't have magic or powers except for me. I was born different. I've met dragons and I became their friends with them but there was a time, that all of them are gone", I said and continued, "And then, when I heard Lucy is back from being imprisoned for 7 years in Tenrou Island, I've came to a conclusion that the only thing to protect everyone I love is to join her guild and tell her who I really am. So I asked my parents and brothers if I can join the guild. All of them didn't agree at first because I will be in a lot of trouble and they don't want me to get hurt again. But, they said if this is the only thing that will help my problem it will be ok and they had one condition. The condition is to not tell anyone know who I really am". Once I finished saying everything, I showed the two of them my magic.

"Equip: Phantom Empress", I said as I change into an outfit that is beautiful and devil-like. The outfit is a high-low hemline black dress and it is up to my feet and I wore black high heels. And then, I have a silver crown with red gems on it and I was wearing long finger less gloves. "I can produce magic without any weapons", I said and then change back and the added, "I can only show you this for the time being and please keep my secret hidden. Please don't tell anyone else". I bowed my head and looked up and saw them nod.

*Master Makarov POV*

Our conversation our over and I told Lucy and (Y/n) that they can now leave. Once they were out, I turned around my chair to face the window. I looked out the window and said, "There is a limit on how far we can protect you. You cannot hide who you really are and you're secret will be revealed sooner or later. Everybody will know who you are and danger will soon again begin. You can't escaped or hide because you will be the reason of the things that is going to happen in the future. But we will do everything to prevent it because you are now our comrade and we will help you to get through of this.

*(Y/n)'s POV*

Lucy and I walked in the staircase that we came in earlier. The room that the party is being held became quiet and I can't figure what is going on. As we turned on the corner, I saw most of the people in the guild are drunk and fast asleep and most of them went home, except for Natsu and the others. All of my new friends saw Lucy and I and Natsu waved at us. "Hurry up and let's go home", Natsu shouted. "Don't be so loud. You'll scare (Y/n) away", Gray said as he and Natsu started to fight. 'They waited for us', I thought and gave them a smile and then Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and they both blushed. After that, we all went home and I thought, 'I'm really glad I joined Fairytail'.


	6. Picking out my First Job

Picking out my First's Job

*(Y/n)'s POV*

A few days has passed by, since I told Lucy and the master about who I really am. I was sitting on a chair between Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Carla. We were talking about the jobs they've done. We were laughing and taking at the same time until Lucy asked me a question. "Speaking of jobs, (y/n) have you thought of doing your first job yet?", Lucy asked. "Yes, I've been thinking of doing my first job. But, the thing is I'm afraid that I will mess it up", I said as my smile fade away. Lucy, Wendy and Erza looked at each other and they smiled at me. "Don't worry (y/n)-san. We'll be here for you ", Wendy said. "I agree with Wendy, please don't worry (y/n). You can also join us in our jobs. We can do it all together, right?" Lucy said and then she looked at the two girls as they both nodded at her. "Would you like to do your first job now?", Erza asked. "Yes, I would love to do it", I replied at her. The five of us stand up and then walked, except for Carla who just spread her wings and flew beside us, towards the jobs board. As we walked, we saw Natsu and a naked Gray fighting and talking in front the board as Happy just stared at the two of them. I blushed a little and covered my eyes at the sight of Gray being naked and then Erza said, "What are they fighting again for?". Happy saw us and then told the two boys that we were approaching. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and then turned to look at them.

*Natsu's POV*

I was fighting Gray in front of the Jobs board because of one reason and one reason only. And that is, to look for a job and asked (y/n) to join us individually for it. "Get away from me you stripping-bastard", I said as I pushed Gray away. The two of us kept fighting until Happy broke us out of it. "Natsu, (y/n) and the others are approaching us", Happy said. The two of us stopped fighting and then we both turned around them. I felt my face heat up as I saw (y/n), but I can't help but wonder why she is covering her face and blushing. I looked around us and then at Gray. I finally realized why is she doing that and then I whispered at him, "Put your clothes back on".

*Gray's POV*

Natsu and I turned around to see (y/n) and the others approaching us. I looked at (y/n) and can't help but think of how cute she is today. 'Why is she blushing and covering her face?', I thought to myself. "Put your clothes back on", Natsu whispered to me. I looked at him and I looked at myself. I blushed really hard and then realized that I wasn't really wearing anything. I then quickly put my clothes back on and pretend that nothing happened.

*(Y/n)'s POV*

Lucy and the others laughed about something and I finally uncovered my eyes and looked at the two boys. The two of them finally stopped fighting and I could see them blushing really hard. We finally reached the jobs board and I smiled at the two boys. They returned my smiled back with their own smiles but it quickly faded when Erza did something to them."What are you guys doing?", Erza said as she held Natsu and Gray's shoulders and then head-butted them to each other causing the two boys dizzy and fell into the ground.

I looked at them worried as they fell but I can't help look at the job offers in the board. "There are so many jobs posted in here", I said. "Yes, there are", Carla said. "If you did one job and finished it. The job you chose will be taken out from the entire job boards in different guilds", Lucy explained and continued, "You will also get the jewels that the jobs offer". I put a finger on my cheeked and crossed my arm to my stomach to think what job I should do. I did this until Natsu and Gray woke up and asking us what are we doing. "Can we join you guys?", Natsu asked us. "Yes, you can", Wendy replied. "So, (y/n) what job are you going to pick?", Gray asked me. "I still don't know", I answered and turned around, "Any suggestions for what kind of job I should do first?". "How about this?", Happy said as he pointed at a job poster that had a picture of a fish and a title that says "Let's go fishing". And then after that, Natsu and the others pointed at more job posters; like clean a mansion destroy a dark guild, and many other things that posted in the job board.

I was about to give up looking for today, when something caught my eye. I walked towards it and read the title and the money it offers. "Help work at a restaurant for a day. Offer: 250000 diamonds", I said to myself. I took the job poster out of the board and said, "Who wants to work on a restaurant?". The two exceeds and the five mages turned their attention to me and they gave me a puzzled expression. I held out the job poster I took out and said, "I'm doing this for my first job". All of them looked at each other and said at the same time, "Let's do it". "Alright, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning", I said as Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and I turned around to leave.


End file.
